1. Field
Embodiments relate to photoresist compositions and methods of forming a pattern using the photoresist compositions.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic photosensitive material, e.g., photoresist, is a material that may be changed physically and/or chemically by light or radiation energy. The organic photosensitive material may be applied to microfabrication technologies, e.g., photolithography, and has been used for manufacturing electronic devices, e.g., integrated circuit (IC) devices, memory devices, printed circuit boards (PCBs), micro electro mechanical systems (MEMS), micromachines, image sensor devices, etc.
In general, resolution of a pattern in a photolithography process may be expressed in the following Equation.R=K1×λ/NA
In the Equation, R is the resolution of the pattern, λ is a wavelength of light, NA is a numerical aperture of a lens, and K1 represents a process constant that mostly depends on a material of the pattern. NA may be proportional to a diameter of the lens and inversely proportional to a focal distance of the lens.
If the wavelength becomes shorter or the lens becomes bigger, the resolution of the pattern may become better. Additionally, the resolution may depend on characteristics of the material of the pattern, e.g., a photoresist. For example, the resolution of a photoresist pattern including a polymer may be affected by molecular size of the polymer, degree of chain entanglement, solubility differences between an exposed portion and a non-exposed portion of the photoresist pattern, etc.